Metro 2033, Merto 2034, Merto Last light, Merto Exudos
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Anna finally tells Artyom she is pregnant with twins and he is the father. After she tells him this. Artyom start to go to the Surface to work on secret project of his more every day. Until one day Anna finds out why. language, Sexual content, Violence, But let me put it to readers planly I don't give a fuck about you and if you don't like my story piss off
1. A whole new beginning

So there is going to be Metro Last Light and Metro Exodus in this story. Plus so sexual description as well. I would advise if not to read if you're under age 18. For 18 and older. Please read this part before reading this story.

The Metro Last Light part beginning.

Artyom Finally able to get out of the Russian Station. He was help by a young kid who didn't like what his father did to others. After the kid ran off. The father ran after him. But soon the kid came back free him.

Kid Run hurry before they come back. You can get out by using the Air vents as an escape.

Artyom Why are you helping me out?

Kid I don't like what my father does to prisoners or who he is.

Artyom Thanks for helping me.

Artyom Made his way through the vents to some tunnels. That lead to the old settlement underground. But soon realizing that they were abandoned for a good reason. Starting to hear the sound of the creatures hauling from the layers in the dark. He quickly and quietly made his way as best he could to out. Soon he saw an old bell and a sign that said abandoned don't ring Bell. Thinking to his self it was ring the bell or die. He rang the bell and heard someone yell, hold on I'll be there as fast as I can.

Artyom Soon was in a fight for his life as creatures kept coming and coming faster than before. Saying to his self. I am going to run out of bullets soon if the person doesn't hurry up soon and get here.

The man on the boat yelled in here get on and we'll introduce my after we're away as well safe.

Soon they both were far away that they started to talk. Artyom thanks for coming to get me.

I'm Frank its a good thing I came out this far today or you be dying. So tell me what the hell were you doing there and how did you get there.

Artyom I was on a scouting mission with my partner and I was captured by the Nazis along with some Russians. Then y got out thanks to Russia officer. But it was a trap all a Long they was looking for people from Polis and D6 station.

Frank Wait that means you are a ranger then. I won't ask you any more questions for the sake of giving away your mission. I do want to ask you what happened to your partner.

Artyom Oh she didn't try very hard to save me. I in fact know that because as I was being captured I saw her hiding in the bushes not moving. Just watching me is captured.

Frank Some partner you had then or should I say traitor to be more like it.

Artyom Yeah I think I would agree with you on that point very well. By the way we're we going to. What station are you from.

Frank Well we're I'm from is a City build underground by people who decided to give up running and settle down. The city is called New Italy.

Artyom Well were I'm for it's probably to late for them. The wolf creatures probably have by now over run that place killing every one.

Frank I'm very sorry to hear that. Well I see you got out before that happened to you.

Artyom Well i met a ranger name Hunter who decided to go after the dark ones that day and gave me his dog tags. I promise him that i would take then to his commanding officer and explain everything to them.

Frank Hunter I have heard that name before. Wait he was from polis station and a ranger under command of I think colonel Miller right.

Artyom What you know Hunter. Do you know what happened to him? Because people are looking for him every were now. With no luck.

Frank Sorry I don't. But I do know that he came this way after leaving your station then. From then I only remember hearing about him going to the surface after. Ask around when we get to new Italy.

Artyom I now have info to hang over my partners head ad blackmail or to use to get something from her i want always. I will have to be careful and smart.

Frank You partner was a woman.

Artyom Yes, she is beautiful as well hot and sexy. If I had to describe her to you now. She a ok sniper. red hair, great ass, and great rack to.

Frank By you description of what you just told me i only know of one sniper who fits that description now. She been trying to become a ranger snd her name was I think Anna something. She also changed her tit size I think as well to. I thought she was now size E tits I heard that from someone who told me she met a guy called him rabbit. So she changed her tit size to E for him because he stared at her tits mostly.

Artyom That's my partner and yes I am the guy the called rabbit. So watch it.

Frank I'm sorry didn't mean to upset you or anything. I thought so. People say she only out for herself and anyone else is expendable to her. She's lost more partners then anyone else. Be very careful you got your self a dangerous red hair here.

Artyom Oh boy thanks for the info on her. I'll keep that in mind.

Frank No problem Artyom. I know what it's like to find someone special and later find out they're not who they say. Trust me I should know about things.

Artyom Thanks. Now I just need to find out what the Russian i was captured by are doing around here and why.

Frank What why?

Artyom Well from what I over heard from in the air vent. The Russian red line is planning to attack the D6 facility soon and I will need to find out a way to warn them with out being found out hear. I know that its going to be hard because of were I am now. But I need to try to stop them.

Frank Well I might be able to help you out with that then. The fact that they came through this way I was told and caused s lot of people to worry means that there still at my station.

Artyom Well I'm glad because I have to do something. I really want to use the info that you gave me to hang over my partners head. I mean to use it to get something from her.

Frank I think I know what you mean. But I won't ask.

Artyom Thanks for that.

Frank Well we arrived at my station. I back and I found someone who is a great fighter as well. But we were attack by the catfish on are way back here. Red's kind of stir things up on there way here before you.

Artyom Found out what he was looking for in the station. Then heading out. He found out there was a ladder to the surface and it lead to a marsh area on the surface with lots of creatures and water as well. He soon says the church that was way off in the distance now. Trying to keep from being noticed by the frying demons and trying to be stealthy to. It wasn't going to work for Long. Hus partner or ex - partner sighted him and started to call on the radio. Well sure a nuff the creatures heard the radio and started looking for him.

Artyom Damit how could she do this. I am trying to move quietly and she just gave my position away. He turned off the radio so the creature didn't find him. He then started moving quickly to the row

Boat and was stop by a big fish creature that was in his way. Damit I don't have time for this now. Turning the radio back on so Anna could hear him.

Artyom Anna you sure know how to make someone being heard. My god could you be any louder now. Yes I am saying that you only most got me killed. I now understand why no one wants to be your partner anymore.

Anna What's that mean?

Artyom Oh I think you know and I wonder if anyone there with you really knows the truth about you either.

Anna I don't know what you are talking about Artyom.

Artyom Find Anna. Tell everyone in the church to turn on there radios and listen to what I say.

Anna Find everyone turns on your radios now and listen to Artyom. He's going to say something interesting to everyone now.

Artyom Before I say anything I want to make sure that no one is going to interrupt me until after i finish.

Anna I agree. Does everyone else agree?

Krill Find we agree. But make it good.

Artyom Well as I was being captured. I could see Anna in the bushes just watching me is captured any taken away by the Nazis. She didn't do anything to help just watch and that was it. In the Nazis base i was about to be killed when a red help me escape. I didn't know this at the time but the guy was in a recon mission looking for D6 and me. It got worse after that i was interrogated and beaten to inches of my life. little kid helping me escape through the vents. I managed to over hear classified info on what there going to be doing out here. As well how there getting into D6. But mostly i had to fight spiders and creatures to get this until Anna nearly get me killed by using the radio to contact me. But hears the interesting part I'm about to tell. I found a guy name frank who knows a lot about Anna hear more then she's let anyone know. For starters she's never had a partner for more than a day or two because they never live that long. Second she's been to a plastic surgery to get big tits and look sexier as well the info i have on Anna could save everyone in D6 and more. Do yes I'm blackmail you Anna and I will do everything I can to make sure you don't kill me like you did every other partner you had before.

Krill Dam you. I heard you were a survivor. But blackmail to save people I didn't think you had that in you and Anna I know that everything is true about what he said. How could you Anna? Those men were my friends.

Anna Started to cry over the radio. It's all true I work better alone and you all know that I can. But you Artyom I thought you were different here. I see you would rather not trust me and risk saving D6 then ask me the question that's been on your mind and I over heard you asking about me and if you could e my boyfriend or my husband. I see that its true you did but blackmail me.

Artyom Well I was going to ask you this stuff. That was until you didn't do anything to save me from being captured. I lost all faith in you then you hurt me and hurt me good.

Anna Why did you risk coming to the church to see me if you new the truth about me?

Artyom Because I guess I thought you could answer questions and tell me Truth about you. Now I have found out. I have to decide if I should tell Colonel Miller this info and yes I know that he is your father as well.

Anna What no one knows about that.

Artyom I paid a high price to get this information now and I need to act on it fast.

Artyom - Krill I think it is best to detain Anna now and hold her until i get there. I mean it.

Krill - Artyom your right.

Artyom making sure it was safe to get to the church now entering and just as he entered saw Anna being detained. He looked at her and saw she was crying and in her eyes sorry to. Stop I'll take care of the rest of from her now.

Krill - I understand. Well give you space to ask her stuff. Anything we should know about.

Artyom - Um yes away from the doors soon the reds will blow the door in and kill everyone in here help me and Anna hind so she's not taken by the red's and hind your self's

Krill - If you and Anna hide in the back you're going to be fine.

Anna - Why are you helping me out and not going to let me be captured?

Artyom - Because those feeling that you said I had for you. I still do its just I want you to myself and to not have you seen by anyone.

Anna - Looking into his eyes saw something never before. She saw a person full of lust and evil. She never saw this before but nee something was off.

Artyom - Soon started looking at Anna's new chest. What he wanted from her was underneath her clothes.

Anna - Saw that he wanted her to off her outfit and let him ravish her. I know that you want to do something with me now. But it's not right were not married.

Artyom - Anna I guess you better get used to me being around you every day now and if you say anything about this to your father at all. It's going to the last thing you say. From now on you're going to agree with any and everything i say. That includes missions and being able to spend time with me in any place. I think you'll get used to it over time.

Anna - Dam you Artyom. You sure did your work on finding things out about me and what I want and don't want or want and don't want. I never thought you would find out about my liking to be told what to do by a man.

Artyom - I know I did my homework on you when I started asking questions about you in Italy station smiling.

Anna - Dam you.

Artyom - I think its time that you now me those nice new size tits of yours that see E size. Or should i make you?

Anna - Didn't know what he was going to do to her. But she new that not doing as he said would be bad. She started to undress and take off her shirt now. I hope you are happy Artyom. Making me do this and blackmail me to do anything you say its not right. but I'm also not wanting to have my father hear the info that you found out about me either so I'm going to behave and do as you want me to. As she finished undressing her bug tits came out fast.

Artyom - Leaning towards her smiling at the truth about Anna was great. He reached out starting to grip her tits playing with them good.

Anna - Moaned softly so no one would even hear her. She new that if others heard her now. They'll want to know what is going between her and Artyom. They fact that she was being blackmail by him meant only one thing. She new he info on her that could be used against her or given to her father. She couldn't let this happen to her.

Artyom - Anna I'm pleased with what I have seen so far now. I know that you are not likely to be a problem for me or to anyone else again. So I will tell you I have decided not to say anything to your father as long as you are mine and do as i ask. I first off want your work that you'll marry me and second never question me on anything ever.

Anna - I agree to your terms. I will do as you ask.

Artyom - Good my love. Good.

Anna - I love you so much Artyom and I mean that with all my heart.

Artyom - Reached forward again gripping her tits in both hus hands then started to pull in them and queeze them to.

Anna - Had to cover her mouth to stop from screaming and moaning for everyone to hear her. She could see he was having fun a lit of fun and didn't care now. She was in a good place as well wit someone who wanted her body. She needed to know this so much that as they were hiding from the enemy dhe reached down started to rube his cock making it hard fast.

Artyom - Anna what are you doing. I am the one who is supposed to be teasing you not you teasing me stop it now or I'll stop snd have to bind your hands behind you're back do you hear me.

Anna - You are no fun. She said.

Artyom - Oh I'm fun its just your the one being punished here now for every time you tease me with your sexy ass and shaking it at me in every meeting to. I think your going to need a good fucking soon. Because I can see thst your getting very excited about this snd wet to.

Anna - Oh no fair Artyom. she moaned softly

Artyom - He pulled out his cock then thrusting fast deep inside her ass so hard all the way in hard..

Anna - Moan and moaned good while her ass was being fucked so hard each time by him. She never thought he be this rough on her every or punished her so much as well. She new that one day someone would punished her good. But she never thought it would be someone who loves her or new she was bad girl.

Artyom - oh Anna I getting ready to cum a lot he said.

Anna - Cum inside me my love. I want babies please. I want to be impregnate by you Artyom.

Artyom - Your wanting to be a mother and me the father here? What will your father say if he finds out.

Anna - I will make sure that he doesn't find out I'm pregnant until after the babies come. Thay way by then you and I will be married. You do want that?

Artyom - Of course I do. I just thought that you wouldn't.

Anna - Well your wrong. I would of said this sooner to you then now. I know that you don't trust me after everything you found out about me. So if you still have your doubts about me then tell my father everything you found out then. But if you truly think you can trust me and will let me be your partner still after this day. Then I will still agree to let you do anything to me no matter where we are on a mission or in the field as well. I know that you will make the right decision here.

Artyom - How do you know if I will make the right choices or the right choice? It's not like I'm a officer in the Order. In fact your probably more of a ranking officer then I am.

Anna - Artyom, I see your point. You are after all fucking a Colonel's daughter and making her pregnant. I know that you want to be a officer like me or higher ranking officer then me and i might be able to convive my father to do just that if you was to really say your going to marry me.

Artyom - I'll do it only if I'm able to out rank you then. If I can't out rank you then i will still agree. But I would rather be able to out rank you Anna in the order and on the field to. Please see what you can do.

Anna - I see. So you never been able to be with a woman until now and but that i mean me. I'm sorry that this is your first time finding someone like me to love. I bet your life was never easy growing up was it.

Artyom - Well you could say no. My father was leader of the Exhibition station and the dam council refuse to send help. So my father is probably died now thanks to them. He was probably killed by the creatures that invaded the base then. Hunter me and my father barely able to fight them off and then the dark ones over ran the outer gate and killed everyone. Hunter is the one that asked me to deliver his dog tags to Miller in polis station. I had to fight through red's and on the surface Nazis as well as flying demons. So When i try hard to do something this is why.

Anna - Smiled, then said I understand all to well. You and I have been trying to prove are self's to someone very day. I am sure that I will be able to convince my father to make you an officer and I know that I can make sure you out rank me to or I could make sure you get both me and out rank me.

Artyom - I want both. I wont settle for less than that. Plus I have rings. There gold putting the ring on her finger and said marry me now.

Anna - Yes I will.


	2. Finding out the Truth

Artyom Soon realizing that finding out the truth is not always as it seems especially when it come to something you thought would never happen to you or the person you cared for. He new something was very off in the metro one day and deciding to find out what that was or what that could be. Knowing that he could be getting into deep into his investigation now and what he finds out is more trouble then it seemed to be.

Duke what are you doing in this area of the base? I think you should be with Anna more than trying to figure out something.

Artyom I found a note that said something about investigation into a case in this area. So far I have not had much luck. I thought you might be able to help me out. But if you are not interested in finding out more about the truth its find I'll continue myself.

Duke Sighed one of these days Anna is going to find out what is going on with you and be upset.

Artyom I know that. I just want what is best for her. I want to have a life together with her. But how can I do that if I'm the only one trying to figure out things in ate relationship together. I try to include her in what I do. But she seems to have no interest at all. I just don't know what to do now..

Duke Ah i see your point on this. Relationship is a two way street and if only one person contribute to its. Then it's just one sided.

Artyom Yeah that's what I mean. It's like she doesn't care about what I do and only cares about what she wants to do instead here. I'm at a losss on what to do. I don't want to talk to Miller every time this happens between us.

Duke I see. Well I guess you have a problem then and need advice on how to fix things. But aren't wanting to talk to her father about it.

Artyom Right again. I have to find someone to talk to or something that we both want to do together.

Well Artyom you can either talk to him or talk to her. I think it would be best to have talk to Anna first. Because I hate to have pissed her off.

Thanks a lot for thst advise. I know those are teo option. But I really don't feel like trying to talk to her. She's all moody and up tight about how things are at home, Duke. I want to tell her that I need to go to the surface to investigate. Its not like she's going to ssy no to me or yes. But you have seen how moody Anna gets niw sense i got her pregnant. Plus the doctor says the pregnancy could last two years or more. Its been one year sense the day i got her pregnant. Please help. Duke.

Duke trying to figure out how to talk to Anna about what he and Artyom discussed before. He knocked on the door of there room.

"Yes who is it?" Anna asked.

"Its Duke, I was wondering if we could talk about something important Anna. May I come in?"

Yes one minute Duke. what is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?

Have you talked to your husband lately today Anna?

No I haven't Duke. Why

Well I guess Anna that he feels left out. I don't know what to say. But he talked to me about something that bothering him and his upset Anna. he tried to talking to you early but uou got mad at him. He said you hit him in the face. Why would you do that after everything you both been through?

I know I hit him and its nothing he did. he was nice as always to me. I'm pregnant and I guess I am mad that he got me pregnant so much. I am after all doctor say could be twins or tripplets. I will talk to him and apologize now. Duke.

I afraid you are not going to be able to do that Anna. You see after he talked to me about this and rest of the guys. he kind offer to go scouting for Miller.

What do you mean?

Look he walked all around head down kind of sad because he thought you hated him. Plus most of use felt sorry. We all know what you are both going through and trying best to help. But you got to listen to him as well as he listens to you. I think you two need to talk. You can still talk to him I just got work miller told him to go home to you. But his afraid of you.

Why he be afraid of me Duke?

You did after all hit your husband in the face hard Anna. Doctor says he's got a black eye and and bruised face. What did you hit him with.

I see. Anna looking down said the pan in the kitchen. I didn't know that it was so bad. I guess you are telling me that is why he ask for surface mission again from my father and was turned down.

Listen Anna he loves you so much and I'm know that he does. You are all he thinks about now. Protect you us something important to him. Trust me I know. Your still I bet a little upset being rescued by him I can tell.

Well yes and know Duke. I guess I don't like being a person need's rescuing and I don't want to treated as a princess. I also have been nicer to him I know that he gave up being a full time ranger for being with me.

What do you mean? Anna.

I am sorry for saying this. I guess he feels left out on not being able to support use like before Duke. My father didn't say anything about this.

No he didn't. Anna.

Do is that why his been trying to get work from me and asking that i don't tell Miller anything?

I'm sorry I didn't know money was thst tight for you both now. You got the apartment and everything else you wanted. But I guess your father decide to cut you off after that.

Yes Duke he did. and Artyom's been trying to find work but no one wants to hire a skilled rangers anymore now days. I know that he feels bad for not being able to to provide for his family.

Duke, ok I'll see what I can do. For him just when he comes home hold him say sorry and be the couple you both was before this Anna.

Alright Duke i promise.

"Anna was waiting for Artyom to come home that night. She waited and waited for two hours now. So she saw the door open up. It was him. she walked fast o ever to him and hugged him tightly. Why did you try to go to the surface again my love?"

"He was surprised she didn't hit him as before. Asking are you ok Anna. Something wrong with you. Or did i forget something now important today?

"No you didn't. I have been hearing all about you all over the base. Why didn't you tell me you fekt this bad about trying to support use? I would of understood everything if you told me.

Oh I see is that before or after you hit me huh. I tried talking to you about it before and look at my face. It says a lot about you listen to me.

"Listen I didn't know at the time what was going on. Because you didn't tell me again before.

Damit Anna, I was trying to not make you worry about stuff k. Do you think I do thinking like that every day. No I don't and I don't want to worry you. Its how much I care about you and are family.

Anna looking at him kisses him on the lips. What do you want here she asked smiling at him.

Oh Anna will always want you and that ass of yours so much here. I think its good idea to fuck you in the asd now my love.

Oh you think so well if you want me come and get me she smirks at him.

I sed its going to be this way. He reached for her pulled her over to him then lifting uo her skirt saw she wasn't wearing panties today. Oh was you waiting for your husband to pound your sexy ass hard my Love.

Oh yes Artyom my love I've been so bad today. I need to be punished by yoh good make me yours my love.


	3. Mission to the Surface again

Continue of Chapter 2

Next morning Artyom went up to the surface with out anyone knowing. He had to finish the project that he was working on. Year ago today he found a armored train in a hidden building. He decided to finish it by adding nineteen railcars and armored then with thirty eaches if steel and armorments. From old tank guns on top to bullet proof walls. finding everything he needs up on the surface now after the war was over. He planned on taking everyone away from here. Soon he heard something in the distance. he got his bioncolers looking from a safe distance he saw something wierd. It was strange that he saw a person looking around. Soon realizing that it was Anna trying to figure out what he was doing uo there without him noticing

She wasn't sure what he was doing today up there on the surface or why. Anna got a little closer to the building and what she saw was amazing. She saw a fully armored train her husband was sneaking out to build up every time he could. So my love she thought this was why you are dirty all the time in grease and mud. I am going to have to talk to him about this and ask why. She took photos of the train and then left to head back inside.

He knew that it was his wife and he been in trouble. But he new she find out soon enough about what he was really doing going up to the surface all the time.

When he finally got back to his appointment in the station. He saw hus wife standing at the door waiting for him and he nee there's no way he was talking his way out of being in trouble this time.

"She pulled him inside the apartment and started to yell. But stopped and looked at him. She asked why hide the train work I think I could of helped you up there. I am still your wife no matter how much ee fight sometimes. Was you going to tell me Artyom?

"He looked down trying to explain. Anna I was going to tell you about the train. I just wanted to make sure it worked and running first. I want to take you fsr away from her. I know that you are going to ask why. I want to be alone on a trip with out having your father along. Everyone knows that you are his daughter. But he never let me take you any were a lone. His always with use and I want to prove that I am able to be alone with you. please understand Anna.

Anna, looking at him said I would have said yes anyway. I am ready to leave after all you made sure i would go with you didn't you. How do I know, Because I'm pregnant and you just had to make me pregnant after you rescue me didn't you.

Artyom, well would you anna of let me make love to you right afterwards and your the one that wanted me to fuck you thst day remember. so its partly your fault to. But now that yoyr mine and are armer heavy train is ready it to do what I been waiting for here. Turns Anna around bending her over the bed then started to take her clothes off as he teased her.

Anna, Dam my love you sure know how to make me not mad at you always. I want you inside me now my love. Please stop tease me and fuck me good. She said to him.

"He loved her so much that it was the one thing thst kept him going on every day. So much was lost in tjey fight to save D6 and polis. I am lucky I was able to make it out a live in one piece." So Anna he said. Do you know why Iovr you do mo here?

I thought it was because I had been a damsil in destress that day and a beautiful woman who tease you by calling you rabbit.

Sighs Anna please I'm trying to explain to you why I always have been going to the surface lately. I know i heard that voice or whatever it was on the radio. But if you remember it was your father thst sent me up there every time. Bet you never figured thst psrt out did you my love.

What are you talking about? I thought it was you saying that you needed to go. I never nee this. What would he be doing that for.

If you promise not to ask to mesn questions about why I on the surface and just trust me my love ill explain everything to you now.

"She agreed to nit question him. but I want you to fuck my ehy you explain to me now."

I new you be in my side Anna. I saw while I was up on the surface s working train moving on the tracks. I followed itsnd Hassina soldiers the surface at a base to and they are using the Train. We have been lied to for years now. people are a live in the surface I saw them. But your father won't listen to me and neither you so how's it make me when you my wife doesn't believe me.

She looked back at him. Artyom is what you are saying true. How do you know this?

Sighs, Anna see this is why I'm go to watch the people. I guess because no one believes me. I rather die of radiation then be treated like a lyer in the metro every time. Include by you Anna. I guess I figured you loved me and would understand me. But your always siding with your father never me. I risk my life to save you thst day and i saved your father and the rangers. All I wanted was a little trust from you Anna. I see that's why I go every time. I guess to get radiation so i can see the true you and me the first time together.

I am so sorry Artyom. I know its been hard on you being the D6, polis and hero of the metro that I never thought I would be doing this. listen to me please. I will go to the surface tommorow with you and you can show me what you saw.

No Anna I'm not going to let you risk are twins and your pregnancy for me. All I ask is that when I go up to the surface and get proof that you side with me and not your father anymore please.

She sighed, Artyom his my Father how can you ask me to do this?

I see Anna, So you're father is more important than your own husband now is that it. Huh tell me this would you rather than I died now. He yelled so the station heard everything.

Miller ran knocking on the door. Artyom, Anna is everything okay in there.

Sighs Well Anna here is you beloved father. Who is it going to be me or him you better figure it out here. Yes I think it is tiy you choose a side me or him one or the other.

You are asking me to pick a dide and stick with thst ine side.

Yes I never ask much or anything from you Anna until today. All I'm asking is for my own wife to have faith in me and believe me once in a while. is that too much to ask frim you.

Anna, Look at him then her father. She started to realize that he was right about things some time. Artyom I'm picking you my love and I will be there for you always, I love you and I am sorry. Dad I'm sorry I must ask you to leave me alone and leave Artyom alone to now.

"Miller, Anna what are you talking about?"

#Anna, Artyom show my father what you dhowed me before."

#what are you talking about, Miller ask?"

He pulled out some photos taken and show them to Miller. See this is people on the surface in green zone with no radiation any were. My givarconter was working and fully green. Remember when I was gonna for three days and no radiation was found on me?

So you saying that you were going to this green safe zone on the surface and didn't ssy anything to me about t.

Artyom, Got very mad grabbing Miller pushing hy against the wall. You bastered I know that you have been lying to everyone for years about the surface here in polis and D6 and metro. I found yoyr so cslled shield stuff and as he raised his knife said either you tell everyone the Truth or I'll detonate the explosive device on the jammer i put uo there and then you can explain why we're still at war with the world. Yes Anna the war never ended.

Anna, Are you saying people been living the surface for years Artyom?

Yes that's what I've been trying to explain to you Anna every time I came back I had proof. But your father took the proof from me its in his office if you look.

Anna, Artyom please show me what you are talking about. Show me this stuff in my father's office

Artyom lead the way with miller by knife point to his office. Anna look in the upper right desk draw yoy will see photos i took of pyin camp sites on the surface. Do you see?

She looked and found several photos of what Artyom had said was true and as the other rangers saw this as well they started to talk quitly about it. You're a lyer dad

Artyom looking around after he let her father going and Walk past Duke who didn't say a word.

Duke, just let Artyom walk by not stopping him. But stop miller who tried to grab him and said don't you dare Stop him. I'm wuth Artyom and if you try to stop him you'll have to go through me. Sir.

Artyom, left Anna's father's office walking head down leaving anna behind. Hr didn't know that she was trying to catch up or wanted to hold him.

Anna, Artyom were are you going my love? We all believe you now. please say something to me?

He handed her a letter thrn Walk way to there apartment hoping she didn't see him crying now.

She was about to read the letter when Duke, Dimitri, and others walk up behind her asking if he's ok..

Anna, I don't know Dumy. He hand me this letter then walk into the apartment cloding the door its lock the door.

Duke, read the letter and maybe it will explain why he lock the door. Anna.

Dear Anna,

I love you so much that you mean a lot to me. I guess by now if I have given you the letter then I am not so we'll. I didn't say much about it to you. But I guess Duke found out about the sickness I have and we'll I'm not going to make it through the night. please understand that I am doing this for you. I'm sorry I not been good husband and father. If I locked the apartment door it means I'm going to detonate the explosive on the jammers now.

Anna, Artyom open the door damit we can work through this. please. She looks back and then said Duke can you open the door please.

Duke was about to open the door when explosives went off. Dam he did just what he said. Shit I new he was crazy but this I really crazy. Open the door he found Artyom laying on the floor not moving. I don't think he's moving or breathing.

Anna, Start to cry yelling and feeling bad for not trusting her husband and believing him. She nee he never asked her for anything but this once. Now this and she new if she believed him sooner he. e with her.

Dimitri, get my father I am going to show him what he just cost me.

Anna, I understand.

She showed her father what happened to Artyom. See father this is true loyalty and your not that. Dimitri lock him up. I want 24 hours around the clock guard on him.

She looked at her husband again trying to not crying much. Damn you my love. If we only believe you sooner. You still be here in my arms with me.

Soon Duke saw his hands on his shoulder and smiling at this moment Artyom was a live. Um Anna you might want to see this.

What is it Duke, I am trying to moren lost of my husband now. Can't it wait until tomorrow.

Um there's no need to morn. I am telling you the truth. Artyom place a hand on Anna's side then reached down ss he touched her side lower and lower. so he grabbed her.

She jumped and turned around. Artyom your alive. But how is that possible?

Um this is not are apartment Anna. It's a storage room. I just removed the sign and set it up this way. I knew you never let me go that easily here. Do you think I am not smart. Duke and I along with Dimitri and other rangers planning this for months. I need to make sure you was truly sad and in this to make sure you're that you lock up your father then.

She looked at the other rangers and then back to Artyom. Are all saying that you didn't think I would lock up my father even if I saw the truth is that it?

He looked at Anna, well yes. Everyone saw how you treated me when I tried to show you my proof from the surface every day and they new you never listened to use unless we did it this way and made sure you came around.

She was about to hit him. Then instead kisses him on the lips good after that she said Artyom some ones been naughty girl and needs to be punished she wishper in his ear smirking.

Oh is that do my love. Have you been a bad girl? I take it you Anna need to be punished now smirking. I can think of s few punishments for you.

Anna, oh is that do my husband?


	4. Finished Heavy Armored train

The mission continue with the help from Duke, Dimitri, and others Artyom start to finish the heavy armored train he found. They all new what he was going to do. It was the best plan they had so far. But whst they need to know was who be in charge of the spartan special forces rangers.

Later that night up on the surface in camp near the train Duke talk to the others and they decided to put Artyom in charge for the time being.

Huh what's up Duke. I'm trying to sleep with Anna and she needs me. So you better explain your self?

We're being watched by some of flying demons, Artyom. I think there waiting for all of us to sleep.

Dimitri was first up then Duke and Sam. It was quiet for the time being. that was until someone spotted flying demons near by.

what was a shock to everyone was that the demons weren't attacking them. But watching them. Artyom woke up to Duke trying to wake him up.

Sighs I thought I told you Anna doesn't want me to leave her alone. Duke

Artyom, soon heard shots getting up he grabbed his modified assault rifle. Head of, but not before telling the others to protect anna at all cost. Leaving he saw a group og soldiers under attack by flying demons. He opened fire drawing them to his position now. Then said my are camping site is over the Hill if you want to join drop uoyr weapons on the ground and head this way otherwise stay and be eaten. You chose.

They dif as Artyom asked. But didn't like what they saw soldiers protection a pregnant woman sleeping. One of the mrny tried to get closer to the Anna snd Duke fired a warning shot saying stay away from her. Because the man that rescue you is her husband and you and he wont give you a second thought.

The Foreign officer ask who's going to stop me here.

Artyom walking up said I will if you touch her I'll kill you is that clear.

The others foreign soldiers said you and what army?

Artyom, Well you met duke and this is my heavily armored train see it. I have 40 special forces soldiers in side snd on top is six heavy machine guns, four tank guns and 6 Anti- Air turrets sll targeting you. So chose your next eordd carefully and i mesn it.

Foreign officer looking said nothing until open said try me.

Artyom, point his rifle shot the guy in foot and said that's your warning touch my wife or try to touch her and you'll all be dead before you get to her is that clear.

Foreign officer, your wife and is that a threat.

Artyom yes that was me telling you don't take my kindness as a sign of good faith when it comes to my wife you stay away or your died. So your choice is either die or join me under my command clear.

finally one officer spoke up. So its join you are be left hear to die and be eaten.

Yes that's it. Artyom said.

Officer spoke up and ask are you Artyom tbe man who saved special forces rangers at D6'S facility with dark ones?

Yes, Artyom's the one. What's your name soldier. Duke asked?

Lt. Amir, French special forces and who is in Command now.

Dimitri said Artyom's in command now and its general to you.

Lt. Amir, Sir I request to join you as you ask. I will go with you all to help out in in way i can. Then the lt. turned yo his men what about you all join us or be left behind.

But sir there Russian special forces and we're the enemies. I think you should think first.

Lt. Amir, I have and if we're going to make it to any were we going to be able to to trust them just as they have to trust use. I know that we are going ouck up nato forces s long the way and there going to be in the same situation as use.

General Sir, I mean Artyom, I know that there are Polish, Swedish, chezh, and I think italian and dutch soldiers near the bridge. But other than that I'm not sure what else.

Well Lt. Amir I is it? well your first mission is to find a way to get as many of these groups here and help me recruitment of them because we are going to need all the help we can get if we're leaving thus place soon. Also I want fortified position around this train and people in the gun turrets now. I don't know about you. But I'm going to be sure my wife Anna is kept. safe no matter what.

Lt. Amir sir yes sir.

later that day Anna woke up to see her love standing guard over her. She new something was very wrong. Getting up she touch his shoulder snd scared him. I making him pin her against the wall. She was scsred now. He was never like that before and she didn't want him to be or hurt her. Artyom its me my love I didn't mean to scare you what is wrong.

Dam it Anna, how many times have I told you not to scare me like that. I could have hurt you and pregnant now. I know that you don't want to be treated differently. I just want to protect you.

Anna, I know that you do. I understand that you are protect of me and I heard what you said about me when the soldier tried to touch me and you stop him. I didn't know that you were do protective of me. I understand why you're always have Duke or someone watch over me when I sleep and your away.

"He look away from her. I am so sorry you had heard that Anna, I guess I was just thinking of you. I have never been so happy to be able to love someone like you because I don't know anyone who want me before until I met you.

She didn't know what to say to him. Anna never had someone come out and say the sweet things to her or be overprotective of her either. Artyom you are not going to start crying are you?

What do you want me to cry, Anna? Because I can if you want me to.

Um no please don't, Artyom. I am just glad to have you hear eith me.

Um Anna I found something a while back on some died Bodies. I know that they're not going to be needing them. But I guess I figured you and I could use them.

k, Artyom what do you mean we could use them?

Um. Duke, can you bring everyone inside the train for a bit and i need you to all be witnesses to what I'm about to do.

What's going on, Artyom?

I'm asking you to all help me out with this before I decide not to. Duke i found rings and we'll Anna and I don't have any. I guess was thinking a head of my self. Please explain to Anna and give her the rings. I need to go outside for s bit.

Duke walks over to Anna. I was told that uou should have both of these.

what's going on arr those wedding rings and if so were did you get them?

Um Artyom said he found them on a couple died toom them off to i guesd ask you again to marry him. But I guess he felt bad and I last saw him head outside now. So hear there yours.

She didn't know what to do with the rings or what to say. Only that she got up heading outside to find Artyom. But when she got outside he was seating on the Cliff looking down. She understood what happened and why he didn't go through with it. My love what's wrong?

I don't know Anna I was going to ask you to marrying me again in front of the guys and I guess I couldn't do it. He staref down hopefully she go. But she didn't.

Listen Artyom I have been with you sense you came back from D6 and I know that something is wrong so tell me?

Find here look at this, Anna.

What's is this, Artyom.

I'm sure you'll be able to know what it is after you read it, Anna

Anna, started to read the letter he gave her.

Dear Artyom, if you are reading this and found the letter from me. You know what happen at the station here. I'm now glad you weren't here at the station when the creatures invaded killiy everyone in side. I know that you are better off probably now and have a wife and kids or I hope. Don't come back to this station nothing left for anyone now. Move on. You loving father.

I'm sorry, Artyom. I didn't know that you found this. She watched he getting up grabbing his knife he head ti the cells.

She watch him leave angry and yelled, Duke stop him. But it was not soon enough. They got there in time to watch him stabbing miller good. Next she watch as he grabbed his gear heavy armor. getting as much as he could vare in ammo. Walk out down the train tracks back to Moscow and home station. I beg you don't do this.

Why Anna you could of help. but you was more important finding Hunti and the rest of could of convince Miller to head to my home station. but you didn't. So I'm going to killy everything in Moscow starting with every hanssa soldier to and them kill more until i died oof radiation or they kill me. I have nothing left. he stopped fell to the ground and clapping.

Anna ran over rolling him over she saw why he stabbed his self in the chest. No you can't leave me alone. please I'll do anything to have him back.

Um I'm sure he'll understand that whey he recovers, Anna.

What are you saying his going to recover from this, Duke.

Yes, Anna.

They made sure he was in there room on the train now. Anna watched over him never leaving to much. One night laying down on the bed she felt a hand her thigh touching her. She was about to hit the person when a second hand reach underneath her shirt touching her tits slowly. Artyom you naughty man. I thought you were died.

Um no. But you should be able to handle me tonight my love. Or should I y push inside your asd and fuck you hard?

Your sure fisty aren't you.

Well my love I am upset. So yes I'm fisty and I am going to show you just how fisty I will be smirking. he pind her down teased het for hours and then Decide to have some fun with with her ass again.

Um Anna almost screamed very loud, she managed to cover her mouth as she felt her lover pushing deeper and deeper into the her ass hard.

I'm so in love with you Anna, I am happy you marry me.

Aww Artyom, why you say that I have been in love with sense i called you rabbit that day. I am going to be your as long as we stay together.

I know you will, Anna. I couldn't ask for more than that.


	5. Recruitment of soldiers they find

while the crew of the train was on guard duty. Artyom was out scouting on a mission. One thing he soon realizing that he forgot to tell Anna about him scouting or said anything to Duke.

He decided to radio Duke. Duke to you read me over.

Duke heard the radio going off. Artyom please don't tell me that you forgot to tell your wife yoy are out scouting again

Listen I forgotten about that. I'm begging you to not say anything to her. Please don't say anything. I don't need to have her worrying about me every time I do this. I know she try to come find me and that's the last thing I want her doing in her condition now. she needs to rest snd i want hr to be healthy so no mission for her understand me.

#Sighs Do you understand me, Duke. She can't find out about me out scouting for food or trouble.#

Fine, Artyom. I will do my best to make sure she doesn't know. You will own thought for this. I will make sure of it.

Soon, Anna woke up looking for him. She had no idea that he was not around. The only thing that she didn't know was that her husband was off scouting early in the morning. Asking around to see if anyone had seen him. Has anyone seen my husband today. Does anyone know where he is?

I'm sorry, Anna I am not able to say anything about this to you.

Ok, Duke what is going on? We're is he. I have a right to be there and I have a right to know. So tell me.

Fine he is out scouting the area a lone and I didn't know what he was doing until later in the day. He contacted me by radio asking me to not say anything about it to you because of you being pregnant and caring for you.

As she stood there wondering why he been doing that. Anna start to realize that she forgot about what he said to her. It started to come back to her. She remembered that he told her to trust him when he would go out scouting that she's protect by the crew. But she was not feeling good at all about the new members of the crew. She felt like she was being watched.

When he returned to the train to be with Anna. He found her sitting on the bed with her arms tightly around her. What's wrong Anna?

I felt like I was being watched while you were gone. I don't know if I was seeing thio or not. But I think one of are new friends was stalking me.

I will look into it right now. Duke, Dimitri please come here.

Duke and Dimitri came running to there room on the train weapons drawn. What's going on?

Anna, thinks she was being watched by one of are ne friends wr recruited early. I am going to looking into this. Your order are to guard her and thid room with your lifes. Put all spartans on this now.

Sir do you really think its someone ee picked up.

Yes that officer you tolf me about who tried to touch Anna I'm going to tslk to him now. Artyom left snd found the officer. He confronted him.

foriegn officer Are you threaten me?

Artyom yes I heard about what you trying to touch my eife before snd let me make something clear stay away from her or you'll end up die got it. Yes I will kill you if you go anywhere near the end of the train she's on again.

Forgien officer, I see well that woman your wife look like she was hurting? I was going to ask if she was k. But I can see that she's your wife now.. I didn't k know at the time.

Well that's not good a nuff because she still thinks your stalking her and if so stop or I can make sure you get very uncomfortable if you get what I mean.

Oh officer, said and how would you do that he asked.

Artyom see those spartan special forces soldiers over there in the corner of the train.

Officer yeah I see them. So what.

Well there under my orders to protect my wife Anna from you and if they see you coming near that part of the train. I told to hen to shot you. So how's that for you.

I get it. we're guess but if going near you're wife is not oj is that it..

Artyom that's right and don't make me have to repeat myself got.

fine. then.

Artyom then turn around to looking at Duke and said if this officer even comes near Anna's and my room shot on sight git me.

Duke yes I understand clearly.

The foriegn officer didn't like what he heard from Artyom. I have to say that's not good. I will have to tell lt. Amir what you said.

Artyom. Go ahead and tell him. I know what he is going to say to before you even talk to him.

Foriegn officer, What's he going to say to me that you already know?

Artyom, Well I know that he is going to warn you to stay away from my wife snd don't test me either. Also he's going to say that you are guess and your not crew on my train so you have no right to ague with what I have said.

Foriegb officer, Oh that's great

Artyom, So don't test me.

General sir.

What is it Duke?

Um sir there's alot of soldiers standing on the tracks now.

General Artyom. Great I don't have time for this anf neither fo anyone of use. I'm ordering all batteries to be pionted at the soldiers. If something happens open fire and kill them all. By the way Duke I'm promote you now to captain.

Wow thanks.

Artyom got off the train as he did all the train batteries turned to the front of the train pointing at them.

British officer asked if Artyom was his name.

I'm Artyom. But your can only call me general or you can leave.

British officer. Oh so you're s general now and how that happened?

I'm the new commander of the Spartan special forces and ser that train. Its heavy armored and has six tank cannons, six anti- air defense and hundred new spartan special forces slong with french, polish, dutch, and six other countries soldiers who pledge to me. So if you are wanting a fight your out gunned and out manned ad well.

British officer. That's not why I'm asking for you. You see we have heard of you every one has Heard you servived D6 battle against red's and Nazis.

What do you want then I don't got all day long?

British officer. We like to join you.

Artyom. Fine but first I need to set s few rules. before you join us.

British officer. What kind of rules May I ask?

Artyom. First rule stay away from my wife. Second don't go near the train area that she is on and third whst i say goes or you stay here. Fo you understand me.

British officer. I see. I take it your wife is pregnant and caring?

Artyom yes do you agree to the terms or not.

British officer. we agree.

Artyom. good and one more thing I want to ask you.

British officer, what's that?

Artyom, We need six morr train carrage passager cars, two oil cars, and two water cars, as well.

British officer, you are welcome to the ones we have.


	6. Fortification Fort Part 1 of Four

As the heavy armored train continue down the tracks. It al a sudden stopped by a large gate in the middle of thr tracks.

What's going on here?

Artyom, I'm not sure but I'm thinking were stopped by something on the tracks now and can't continue. By the way how's Anna doing, Duke.

"She's doing ok. For now, but i suggest that we find a better spot to stop thrn here. I'm just saying. That the more NATO forces we are able to get. The better we're going to be of for s fight. You know this as well does everyone else.

Agreed on that.

I need to go talk to Anna and be with her for a while. He left Duke and Head to there room. Opening the door he ssw his wife sleeping in the bed. Sitting down on the bed next to her. Um Anna I know you are sleeping right now. But I have to ask you something about when we met?

I'm have been awake for a while my love, what's on your mind?

Well do you remember when uou stood on the platform and you just watched me go to D6 that day.. I'm guessing you probably know what I need to to say to you. But if you don't I need to say it to you now.

Anna, Looking at him new something ws on his mind. You can tell me anything my love?

Artyom, look away from her. Tben said. I thought about not letting the nuk s launch that day snd helping thr dark ones. He got up from the bed stood away from her.

Anna, Why would you if thought that. Are you asking if you did that would I be married to you now is that it. This has been on your mind every day now.

Artyom, Yes I guess I don't know what to say. I will go because I don't have to look at you Anna to know your wanting me to leave.

Anna, Listen I don't know what happened to you that day and I don't care Artyom, I only know that we have each other and for me that's a nuff. Plus I have something to tell you. The doctor says we're going healthy babies soon. She got up reached out to him pulling hum back to the bed. I love you and I probably still would be with you even if you decide the other way.

Artyom, looking at Anna. Asked why I would of made everyone mad at me.

Anna, Listen toy rescue me that day and for to that was good a nuff to marry you. I now want to know why the train is stopped?

Artyom, well for one we are trying to keep recruiting soldiers thhat NATO left behind.

Anna, I know that. But why are you doing this?

Artyom, because I want the best protection for you Anna. Is that so hard for you to think i rather have you in this heavy armored train then out in the field now and I want the best for you and are family.

Anna, Yeah right. I'm sorry to say that's not really why you keep making sure that I don't leave the train. Just say it. You like having me on the train because of my new sexy body and tits. I know you love them. I wouldn't of got this done to myself for anyone else snd you like it. So I will stay on the train gor good. But I want you to come home every day.

Artyom, oh Anna you know that I have to protect you and make sure you don't leave the train.

Why don't you want me leave the train ask, Anna?

Well first off your pregnant. Second off I think I have a right to be over protective of you now. Third I think I should be able to to st least have you in a place were I don't have to look for you all the time and and Care for you.

I'm going to say anything about the way you do things around me or how you do things on this train. But I guess I will understand if you feel this, Artyom my love.

Yes, Anna what is it you need. Smiling ar her.

I'm in need of your company and by that I mean you in bed now she smiled.

I see Anna, May I ask you what is it that you need me so much now for or are you going to tease me and make me guess my love.

I'm going to make sure you guess. But I have to say you being teased now sounds better. I'm thinking about you and I will have some fun. With that big cock of yours pounding my ass good.

Well Anna, I know that there was a great reason why I married you. But I think I'll let you guess or maybe I will tell you sometime or not he smirked.

She looked at him then just smile. I know why you married me, Artyom. I'm know why you rescue me that day as well to. I'll tell you why.

He looked at her laying in the bed. Ok I'll bit, why do you think I married you, Anna.

She looked up and said. Well first off when we first met I could see you was distracted by my ass and second I could feel your eyes staring at my ass as I climbed up on you over watch area. Then you shot the enemy who was holding me evrn know it cost you youy gasmask in the process to save me. Right then I new you would be someone who i can spend my life with you and will be there.


	7. Fortifications Fort Part 2

Next day they came across someone who was running away from something.

He watched Anna sleep more. As he watched her. He thought she looked so beautiful and sexy. I will let you sleep Anna my love.

Anna just moaned softly. She new what he was saying to her. The fact that she didn't answer him or say something. Was it that she finally trusted him or was it because if how pregnant she was and sleeping had been the only thing keeping her in bed.


	8. Slave Railcars found

As long he train to travel through out the land looking for supplies and other soldiers. They soon came across two railcars still hitched together to one another. But what they soon discovered was the engine was gonna.

Everyone was surprised to see this in the middle of no where.

What do you think, Artyom?

I will check it out. Duke get ready for anything and stay ready. Someone please check on Anna. She's sleeping. Duke please see to this as well as I do not have time or trust anyone else other then my spartans.

Duke, I will see to her first.

As, Artyom approach the railcars he heard a noise. Readying his weapon he opened the first car thrn the second to find out it was full if slaves in shackles. But what was more surprising to him ws they were all female slaves.

He radio for Duke to meet hum after closing the doors back.

Duke found, Artyom standing in front of the railcars looking like he saw a ghost or something.

Ah I see you finally found me, Duke.

What's so important that you could not have told me over the radio, Artyom?

well, Duke. both of those railcars are full of female slaves in shackles and its just females.

What, Artyom do you mean are you sure?

Artyom open the doors to both railcars and says see i told you. Female slaves in shackles.

Duke, Dam you are right. But why leave them like this. there going no where. I mean what are they doing here.

Artyom, Who knows but we can't leave them hook the railcars to the back behind Anna's and my carrage and Lock it tightly so I will have the only key under.

Duke yes sir.

Artyom, oh by the way how's Anna doing was she ok.

Duke, um well I'm not sure how to say this or explain. something is wrong. she was in bed sleeping. but she sermed different now. I can't explain.

Artyom came back to find Anna a sleep but not how he Left her. Anna are you ok please say something to me. He sat there knowing something was wrong as he sat on tbe bed now. He touched her hopefully she would answer him. but nothing she wasn't answering him. he stay with her fir hour's and hour's every day.

One day he was a sleep on the bed sitting up.

Anna waa a wake looking up at him like she saw a ghost. She was confused as well worryed now. She called for Duke.

Duke can in to see Anna was awake. but Artyom ea still a sleep on the bed next to her like he was when the time.

Anna, Duke what's going on here. Ehy is he not waking up?

Duke, He found out you was this same way for days and he refused to leave no matter what. Well i see he hasn't woken up still. Something tells me its because of the Anna

Anna, you mean its because of me being this before him that he is not waking up now. So what happened to me?

Well after he left i look in on you and you seem find but when i touched you to see if you was ok i found out you wasn't. I went to meet him about a train car he found and we agreed to nit say anything because of you. But when I told him uou wasn't waking up he refused to leave this bed or you until you woke up. Oh shit looks like he was loading his gun to this is not good.

Anna, Dam you Artyom why you do this to me. I am the one that's your supposed to be worrying about not me worries about you. Dam it wake up. Duke leave please I need to be alone with him.

Duke Left

Anna new what she needs to do to wake her husband up. She closed the door locked it then taking off her clothes. She then up button his pants slow pulling out his huge cock put. then she lowered herself all the way down until it was fully inside her now. She sat on him day after day this way. Facing him. i e day she was a sleep like this when she felt him cum and pysh do hard inside her she scream cover her mouth.


	9. Metro Exudos Decided to go somewhere

While Anna and Artyom was in ther cabin trying to figure out what to do about stuff or wasthey trying to avoid others so they didn't find out and how pregnant Anna was.

Duke, had been talking about leaving Russia. Maybe heading ti Afghanistan, Pakastian, Central Europe ir even Western Europe to get away now.

Knocking in the door to Anna and Artyom room. Hopefully to get there input in this conversation that was going on.

Arytom answered the door. Yes Duke what's up. Thought we asked nit to be bother unless you found a large passager carrage for this train. By larger I'm talking about six to eight rooms big a nuff to expanded are room now.

Yes sorry Sir, But everyone is wondering why the two ranking officers aren't part of the conversation now. I know what you asked me to say to the others. But there not buyi it Sir.

Yes i found a larger passager carrage and it's been made up only for the two Its in the front of the train. Your welcome and may I ask how Anna doing. Caring twins ai worring about you must take a tole on her.

Anna, Came over. Hello Duke I'm doing ok, and thank you for asking. But my husband is right I shouldn't be out and about now. I know what happened to me before and everything.

Um I see. Anna Look before you get upset I was only following your husband's irders to watch over you.

I know, Duke. He told me about everything. Slave car, forgien solders we have pick up and how he was going to give his life to protect me if it came to it. I know everything.


End file.
